But, we are friends
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Maybe this time I'm SO HAPPY! Jiang Wei is love to read book, Lu Xun love to disturb Jiang Wei, and Zhong Hui love to make Jiang Wei angry. No one like to get disturb, just because we are friends... Chapters 3 in!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Xtreme Guavaniko, call me anything you like. This is my English Fic, ehehehehe... Hope you all like it, I just hope... -3-"

* * *

BUT, WE ARE FRIENDS

.

.

.

"That's was totally cool!" he said like he really sure that was cool. "How do you do that?"

"... Did I know you?" I replied.

"Liar! I know you from three years ago!"

"That's good, if you really think that true"

"Come on, Jiang Wei! Don't be so cold!"

"Forgive me, but this is me"

"Hey, hey... You never call my name since I meet you"

"That's why I ask"

"Creepy, come on! I'm Lu Xun!"

"Then, Lu Xun do not disturb me before I finish my exam"

"Hey, you always be number one in the class! Relax... It's gonna be okay"

"No, it's not okay when you disturb me!" I said angrily.

.

Hello, my name is Jiang Wei. I'm grade eight, from class A. I'm always number one in my class, but this time. I think I not gonna be focus when exam. Because, this guy name Lu Xun, always disturb me. He's number two, and I know he wanna be number one. That's why he wanna disturb my study.

I'm never speak with my friends in my class, or other class. I always speak with my own teacher, Zhuge Liang. He's very clever.

.

"Hey, Jiang Wei! Wanna join football?" Lu Xun asked.

"No thank you, I must study" I replied.

"Come on! You gonna be crazy always in the home!" someone add to speak. I know he, he's very naughty, and the one who always get called by teacher. Gan Ning, he from D class, how foolish.

"Yeah! Join as, you gonna be a good friend!" someone*again*. He's lazy and always sleep in the class. Ling Tong, from D class. Who wanna be his friend? Maybe just me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, and no!" I replied.

"Ah, you not fun..." Gan Ning mocking me.

"Yeah, yeah, and yeah. I'm not fun, do what you will"

"Just one game, Wei... Just one, than I will never disturb you anymore..." Lu Xun say.

"Okay, one game" I give up. *sigh*

I put my bag and my technology book on the bench, and breath. Football, just kick that ball and put in the goal. After that, finish. I can go home and study again.

.

"GOAL! Jiang Wei! You are very cool! Where do you learn football! You must go to champion!" Lu Xun said.

"No, and no. I wanna go home, study technology is important" I replied.

"A..."

.

"I'm home..."

SING...

"Yeah, no one in the home..."

I walk to the table, see that my father give me money for four days. Good, now where my father go again. I put my bag and go to the desk. Huff... Easy to I am.

"Hey, Wei... I Home..." Said my brother, Zhao Yun.*What the? Hey Author! When Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun being brother!? Slap the Author!*

"Brother Yun, there is onigiri in the table, residue one for me, I'm not eating yet" I said, still focus.

"Okay"

I abdicate my view to the window. The world is big and wide, why I still in this small and narrow room. I see that happiness is just one in life. I wanna to be like other friends, that playing, singing, gossip, or anything.

"Hey, Wei. Eat your part, or I eat them all" Zhao Yun said.

"Okay, okay!"

.

"Hey, Jiang Wei wanna play football again?" Lu Xun asked.

"No" I replied simple and short.

"Come on.."

"You said that you not gonna disturb me, so keep your promise!"

"Okay~"

Bussy, I still focus to the study. I not like to do such idiot thing.

"Don't disturb he, he's just love his book" someone said anoying.

"Hey, who are you? How dare you speaking like that!" I replied.

"I'm? I'm Zhong Hui, don't you know it?"

"No, I think your name is gone from my head"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"No, I guess you do make me angry!"

"Zhong Hui, Jiang Wei. Stand out my class!" Zhuge Liang said angrily.

"Sorry..."

.

"Now good! That's your fault!" I said.

"What? You the one that..." Zhong Hui said, but I cut it.

"Don't you think that this is near from exam! Oh boy, my brother gonna kill me!"

"You the one that make Master Zhuge Liang angry!"

BRAK!

"Hey... Wei, Hui..." Lu Xun suddenly come and call us.

"Why you...?" I asked.

"Master Zhuge Liang really angry, he kick me out when I speaking"

"Then why you speaking?" Zhong Hui add.

"I... Wanna join you... Can't I?"

"You fool!" I and Zhong Hui replied.

"Eh?" Zhong Hui said.

"What the... Don't follow me!" I replied.

"You the one that follow me!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"What the... Don't lying!"

"Grrr... You! You the one..."

"Hey stop! Stop, stop, and stop! Friend doesn't fault!" Lu Xun scream.

"Lu Xun! We are not friends! Hah? Don't follow me..."

"Jiang Wei!"

"Zhong Hui!"

"Grrr..." we make a thunderbolt.

"Come on, we're friend! Forever!" Lu Xun said.

"Lu Xun!"

"What? I don't do anything wrong?"

"I'm never wanna be a friend with this fool!" I said.

"And I never want to be a nerds friend!" he replied.

"Oh... God, god, god..."

.

.

.

* * *

Well, pretty fun... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm Xtreme Guavaniko, call me anything you like. This is my English Fic, ehehehehe... Hope you all like it, I just hope... -3-" *Again? Curse tou Author!*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Hallo! Kita ketemu lagi, disetiap ripiu! XD! Tenang aja, bukan One Shoot, wa pengen ngebanyakin bagi yang suka ama ni karakter, wa aja kaget pas wa bisa bahasa Inggris, *gayamu Thor* sekali wa perjemahin di google translate, ternyata lumayan... Okay, thanx!

* * *

BUT, I'M LOVE IT!

.

.

.

"Hits my head..."

BLETAK!

"Hey Lu Xun! What's the big idea?" I said angrily.

"You said to hits you head, then I accede your wish" Lu Xun replied.

"Grrr..."

"That's cute, it's gonna very good" Zhong Hui said make me angry again.

"What the good?"

"You know... That's gonna make you be more normal"

"Stop mocking me, Hiu*Shark*"

"What the...?"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, calm down..." Lu Xun pull me and Zhong Hui.

"This is my summer vacation! Why I trap with two idiots?" I said.

"You know, we are FA" Zhong Hui said relax.

"FA?"

"You don't know? Forever Alone..." he laugh. *Author laugh too #slap*

"... Yeah, yeah, yeah. I gonna be forever alone, and you two gonna have a girlfriends right?" I said.

"Oh... You jealous are you?"

"Who jealous? I'm happy! That's gonna make you two not gonna disturb me anymore! I need more knowledge"

"That's gonna make your head explode" Lu Xun giggle.

"Good joke" Zhong Hui add.

"You two..."

.

Hi, like always I say, I'm Jiang Wei. This time, is Summer Vacation, but why I must with this idiot things? It's gonna make my mind gone forever. I love study, and reading. It's very cool. So thanks no thanks.

Girlfriends... In summer, everyone wanna find a fiance. You know, it's Summer. That Fire Romantic. Hahaha, that's sure not gonna me. Maybe I gonna fiance with book or my desk. Hehehe, that's cute.

.

"You don't wanna have a girlfriend?" Zhong Hui said, he's reading my comic and eating chips.

"Ha? Just a foolish that do that" I replied.

"No, everyone happy have girlfriends or boyfriends" Lu Xun add.

"Good, except me"

"Come on, summer love it's so... Amazing" Zhong Hui make a wry face.

"Why don't you find a girlfriend after all?"

"I don't like searching, every girl that gonna searching me" Zhong Hui replied.

"Lu Xun?"

"I don't like any girl after all, I just waiting untill I find that I love"

"Good, I like your style"

Looks like we are very close. Just we takling about summer love, we be so good. But still, Zhong Hui is the anoying one. Lu Xun is the innocent one. I think, friends with number two and three is okay...

"Well, every girls in our school have all. But I guess Wang Yi and Guan Yinping's still single" I said.

"I don't care about Wang Yi, but I think Guan Yinping it's okay" Zhong Hui said.

"Then... Out of my house!"

"Bye-bye !" Zhong Hui said.

"Meets again at extra lesson" Lu Xun add.

.

In this summer vacation, I join extra lesson, to keep safe my school grades. I come so morning, and reading book. Not long I see Lu Xun and Zhong Hui came.

"Hey Jiang Wei, you are so morning" Lu Xun said.

"You reading your book? Why don't playing football like the first time" Zhong Hui said.

"Where do you know I playing football?" I asked.

"I see from 2nd floor, that's was awesome" Zhong Hui replied.

"Wanna join again?"

"No"

"Ah..."

"Hey, wait a minute! You ever says to me not gonna disturb me... Lu Xun...?" I said.

"Well, it's... Some joke? Hehe?"

"Pull your word Lu Xun!" I scream.

"Nope, not wanna" Lu Xun replied, what the...?

"Than, I Want you... STAY OF MY WAYS!"

They giggle, how uncool. Now what I must do, oh yeah I must reading book. How clever I'm... Looks like fun with this... Maybe, not.

"Hey, Jiang Wei I hear that your birthday is tomorrow" Lu Xun said.

"Where do you know?" I replied.

"From your brother, Zhao Yun" Zhong Hui add.

"That's very cute, but I never like a party" I replied.

"Where do you know we're going to make a birthday party for you?"

"From here" I see their bag are full with any present, ribbon, or whatever...

"Ehehe..."

"..."

.

"I'm home, brother Yun? Are you in home?"

SIIIING...

"Good"

I go to my room, put my bag, and go to the bed. Birthday party? In my life I never have a party, my brother always in university, my father always work, and I don't have any mom. Huh, I really don't care...

"Jiang Wei? You home?" Brother Yun call from the door.

"Yeah, I'm home first"

"Good, wanna eat? I buy some cookie"

"No thank you"

"Tomorrow is your birthday isn't it? What present you want?"

"Koala"

"Come on..."

"No thank you, then leave me alone!"

.

"Hey Jiang Wei, you don't wanna go to school?" Zhao Yun ask.

"No, this time I wanna days off" I replied.

"Okay, there is a cookie, eat if you want, bye"

"Yeah, bye"

I smile to he and close the door, I go to my room and open my book. Book again, book again... I don't really mind I gonna crazy in home. To go to my favorite University, it's far but it's okay. I have the money to buy the ticket. You know, I not gonna University here, but in Taiwan.

GRUSAK, GRAK, BRAK!

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" someone behind my door said.

"I'm sorry..." someone again.

Who is that? Criminal? thief? Oh my god, who is there? I very scary now... I grab my book and walk to my door. I wanna opened, but... It's the best things? Who care? I opened my door, see someone. Oh, I know they, LU XUN and ZHONG HUI!

"Hey you two, what's the big idea? Wanna thief something?" I said.

"Sorry, we just wanna surprise you..." Lu Xun replied.

"Your house is unlocked, so we in" Zhong Hui add.

"Oh please, don't you just knock the door?" I said.

"Sorry..."

"Okay, now what you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well..." Lu Xun elbowed Zhong Hui.

"We buy you some present, I hope you like it... Because... We are friends!" Zhong Hui said.

"Lu Xun? Zhong Hui? You do this for me?"

"Of course!"

"So thank you no thank you" I go to my room.

"Hey, we buy it together, we choise the best..."

"Okay"

I grab the present with the green ribbon. I opened and I see. A book, what the...?

"Look inside" Lu Xun said.

"..."

I read it, in my class I very good reading. That's why I can read very fast. I read it, okay sure I read it. *come on...* hm... I read, such a good book! I look behind the book. "By Shakespeare" I very surprise. This is the best seller!

"You two... But such expensive book, I cannot..."

"No, you can! We buy very special for you!" Lu Xun said.

"But..."

"But, you love it, right?" Zhong Hui add.

"... Yeah, but I'm love it"

"Hehe, I very happy to is you are happy!"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, friend!"

Now I know, I have more then a summer love, it is friends. They important. Very important.

.

.

.

* * *

After getting help from english dictionary and google translate. Finally finished too! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

BUT, IT'S TRUE

.

.

.

I see a paper in my hand. In my right hand, I see a ticket, an airport ticket. Tomorrow, is the last day I can school. To take raport and I gonna school to Beijing and make my reputation higher. Then, I gonna go to my favorite University...

"Hey, Jiang Wei. You're not sleep yet?" Brother Yun open the door and said somethings.

"No, I just thinking... About friends...? Hehe" I giggle.

"Hm... It's must be very hard to you to choose..."

"What? Me? No way!"

"Then, go to sleep. Tomorrow we gonna ready to go"

"... Yes brother Yun..."

.

"Jiang Wei, I proud of you, you always keep your reputation" Zhuge liang proud of me.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Hey! Mr. Clever!" Zhong Hui come and surprise me.

"Ouh, Zhong Hui?"

"How incredible! That's the best surprise!" Lu Xun add.

"Yeah, good for me. Well, I better go..."

"Where?"

"To stack my stock" I replied.

They silent just for a minute.

"WHAT!? Where do you going!?" Lu Xun scream.

"To Beijing, I must school for be more clever" I replied.

"..."

"Jiang Wei... Why you wanna school their? This school is not lose from Beijing school" Zhong Hui said.

"When you ever care about me?" I asked.

"Today is today"

"Huh, it's hard to me to answers, but... We can meet again, sometime...?"

"I don't wanna sometime" Lu Xun said like a spoiled child.

"Don't be fuck up, this is my opportunity!"

"And it's our bad luck and bad day, or maybe bad mood"

"I like it" I replied. "It's give me a full tips"

"Haha... Then, you wanna forget us? Go ahead..." Zhong Hui said.

"That's very, very, very, disappointed. Why I say like this" I replied.

"To make us surprise! That's you wanna do to us!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Then, you really wanna go? You don't like us? You don't like we are friends?" Lu Xun ask.

"No, no, no that... Stupid ideas! We, we are friends! Remember?" Jiang Wei looking for a reason.

"Then, stay with us!"

I really don't know... Why? We are just be a friends... Two days ago, end... Maybe... This is end for us? To be a good friend?

"Hello~ You listen me Jiang Wei?" Lu Xun ask.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I hear you... Just... I just... Well, be more smart!"

"You lying..." Zhong Hui add.

"Who, who lying! Don't be like idiots or..."

"You're the one that act like idiots one!"

"... I must go! This my due!"

Diaphanous...

I turn back and don't say anything, until I feel bad.

"Good bye!"

"Yeah, go, go ahead!"

.

I sit beside my bed, I feel bad to living China... I really feeling bad mood... Is I go, I will be more smart. But, is I didn't go... I can stay with the two idiots... Where must I choose!

I throw my pillow and hug my knees. I really feel not sure about this... I must tore the ticket, I must, but... Why I just have to throw away my dream just for that two idiots!? Who cares... Yeah... Who... Who cares...

.

Zhong Hui's POV: ON

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!"

I kick my pillow and Lu Xun catch that.

"I too" Lu Xun replied.

"Well, go ahead! Finish your duty, and never come back. I don't wanna see your face anymore" I sit beside Lu Xun.

"I know how you feel Hui, but... It is his choose, why we must act like we are boss?"

"Yeah, like a cool boss"

"*are you kidding me? Yuck*"

"... Went he go?"

"Mind me to massage he?"

"Go ahead"

Lu Xun take his handphone and massage someone. I guess he have a same think with me...

"He said, today and... ten minute again"

"... Lu Xun, let's go to that Airport!"

"What? What airport?"

"I don't know too..."

GUBRAK!

"I massage he again..."

"Hehe, sorry Lu Xun..."

.

Zhong Hui's POV: OFF  
Jiang Wei's POV: ON

.

"Hey, let's go" Zhao Yun said.

"Ah, yeah!"

'I guess it's okay...' I think, I really heavy heart to do this... Believe me.

"JIANG WEI!"

Someone call my name on a far away, I turn my body and see Zhong Hui and Lu Xun struggling.

"Hui? Xun? What are you doing here?"

"COME BACK ANYTIME! ANYTIME JIANG WEI! WE GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH AND MUCH MORE BETTER!"

I smile, and cry.

"YEAH!"

"PROMISE TO ME JIANG WEI!"

"Yeah... I PROMISE!"

Lu Xun... From the first time, I really hate you... But, you cried, you cried for me because I go... I very happy and sad... Zhong Hui, you're the best rival, but I kind like you... Let's us meet... Again...

Don't cry, just for me...

"GOOD BYE! I WILL MISS YOU ARE SO MUCH! MY FRIEND!"

Yeah, let's us meet again... Someday soon...

.

.

.

3 years ago...

.

.

.

"YEAH! I ranking 2!" Zhong Hui scream.

"I'm ranking 3! How can that be!?" Lu Xun shock.

"And... Who ranking 1?"

"I am"

Zhong Hui and Lu Xun turn their face and see me like somethings scared.

"I am number 1"

"Jiang... Jiang Wei?" Lu Xun call my name, hard to said.

"You forgot me? Oh mean..."

"..."

"NEVER! I NEVER FORGET YOU!"

"Then, good..."

"Jiang Wei!" Zhong Hui called my name.

"Welcome home"

"Yeah, I'm home!"

.

.

.

* * *

How about that's? Review friends?


End file.
